Investigators
Overview The investigators are a group of people who are investigating paranormal activities, and collecting tapes. Each of them has their own unique traits and skills. Currently the game has 16 investigators, 10 new and 6 classic from the original game. Investigators Goal The investigator's goal is to collect 8 clues randomly scattered across the map without getting caught by the creature. To avoid getting caught by the creature, they must exploit its one weakness: light. If light is shone onto the creature, it will get stunned and eventually banished. Once banished, it will get teleported to a random place on the map, and it will have to retrack down the investigators to continue the hunt. The main tools of retaliation against the monster are the flashlight, and glow sticks. Even if an investigator is caught by the creature, fellow investigators can save them from the monster's grasp if they shine light on it whilst it's devouring the investigator captured. This leads into one of the most important rules of the game: STICK TOGETHER! 'After all 8 clues have been collected, The Artifact will spawn. The Artifact is what tethers the creature to this world, and must be destroyed in order to banish it once and for all. It will appear to all investigators outlined in white, investigators must reach The Artifact and break the sigils found around it. The amount of sigils required to be broken is equal to two times the number of investigators. Once the final sigil has been broken, a short cut scene of The Artifact being destroyed and the creature being banished once and for all will be shone, and the investigators will be claimed victorious for the match. Stats & Traits Each investigator has their own unique stats and traits that give them each their own unique play style. Traits are different for each investigator, and are covered in their individual pages. However, there are 7 stats that all investigators share. * Speed: How fast an investigator can walk and run. * Endurance: How long an investigator can sprint before running out of breath. * Bravery: How fast an investigator's sanity goes down. * Battery Management: How long an investigator's flashlight battery will last, the range at which the investigator's flashlight can stun the creature, and the brightness of the flashlight. * Stealth: How difficult it is for the creature to track an investigator, and affects the duration and intensity of the creature's powers on the investigator. Also affects how precisely an investigator can hear a creature's growl. * Exploration: How long investigator's cool downs are for glow stick and compass use, also affects the distance at which an investigator can hear a clue. * Vitality: How long it takes for the creature to fully devour an investigator. Modifies the speed penalty given to the investigator when injured. These stats vary from investigator to investigator and are rated on a scale of 1 to 10 with 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest, and 5 being standard. For more information, refer to Investigator Statistics. Skins Each investigator has their own set of skins they can wear. Skins serve two purposes: They allow the player to customize their character, and they have a slight impact on the stats of a character. The default skin of an investigator will not affect the character's base stats, but all other skins will increase a stat by one point, and decrease another stat by one point. This can be acknowledged by people who are strategically choosing what they want their stats to be, or skins can be chosen purely for cosmetic appeal. Skills Investigators have access to four different skills that can be used throughout the match. FLASHLIGHT: The flashlight is the investigator's main tool of retaliation against the creature. The light shone from a flashlight can be used to stun, slow down, and banish the creature. It also allows them to save their teammates from the creature's grasp. COMPASS: This will pull up a compass for a few seconds that will roughly point in the direction of the nearest clue. The color of the pointer on the compass varies depending on the distance from the clue. Red means the clue is very far away, yellow means the clue is moderately far away, and blue means the clue is nearby. If the compass is a single pale blue dot, it means the clue is in the general area. The compass is tricked by Olkoth's decoys and will lead investigators to them. There is a cool down period between compass usages. GLOW STICKS: Glow sticks can be throw to help keep the investigator's backs covered. Once thrown, the glow sticks will land on the floor and the general radius around the glow stick will burn the creature, causing it to move slower when in the vicinity. Glow sticks can also be dropped at an investigator's feet when pressing and holding the glow stick button. There is a cool down period between glow stick throws. The color of an investigator's glow sticks can be changed in the Settings menu. YELL: If an investigator yells, a blue outline of them will be revealed to their fellow investigators and the creature. Yelling is used by lost investigators and their teammates to try and find each other. The Environment Investigators can currently find and interact with 6 different objects found throughout the map. * Clues: Investigators must use their compass to find all eight before The Artifact will reveal itself. Clues come in various forms. For further information, refer to: Clues. * Batteries: Every flashlight needs batteries to operate. The batteries have a bright blue glow to them and will recharge an investigator's flashlight when picked up. * Idols: Idols are fleshy totems the creature can summon throughout the map. For further information, refer to: Idols. * The Artifact: Once all eight clues are collected, The Artifact will appear. It will be displayed to investigators as a white outline and can be seen from anywhere. Sigils will be located nearby it. * Sigils: After collecting all eight clues, investigators must break the seals tethering the creature to this world. They are located near the Artifact, and must destroyed by the investigators for them to win the match. * Items: Items are objects investigators can pick up, once picked up the items can be used to provide a variety of different affects. For further information, refer to: Items. The Afterlife After an investigator has been devoured they come back as a ghost. As a ghost, investigators move faster, and also receive better visibility. As a ghost, investigators lose the ability use a flashlight and see the creature, but can still yell, use their compass, place ethereal glow sticks, as well as gaining the new ability to banish idols. Idols will be outlined by a pale green line once a ghost investigator is within a certain range of one. Idols alert the creature when an investigator is near one, so ghosts should try to banish them to keep living investigators safe. The compass and yelling work the same as they do when the investigator is living, but the ethereal glow stick works slightly differently than it's real world counterpart. Once an investigator uses the ethereal glow stick, a wisp of light will appear wherever the investigator was standing. The wisp behaves like a normal glow stick outside of placement, and will slow down the creature. However, since ghost investigators cannot see the creature, they cannot simply follow the creature and constantly slow it down with the ethereal glow sticks. Ghost investigators can also break one sigil surrounding The Artifact as long as they didn't break one whilst they were living. The sigils will change colors for a ghost investigator who has already broken a sigil to notify them that they cannot break anymore. Roles "Roles" is a nonofficial term used to briefly sum up a character's play style. The current roles are: * [[:Category:All-Around (Investigator)|'ALL-AROUND]]:' Investigators who don't excel in any particular area and are capable of performing most, if not, all the roles. All-Around investigators include Maria, Denali, Corey, and Nikolai. * [[:Category:Leader|'LEADER]]:' Any character with a high Exploration stat. A leader's role in the group is to use their short compass cool downs and sense of direction to lead to group towards the objectives. Leader characters include Kurt, Vincent, Shaira, and Iker. * [[:Category:Guard|'GUARD]]:' Characters who make bold decisions to keep the monster away from the group. If the creature is heard nearby, the guard may use their generally high Speed stat to rush over to the creature, stun it, then alert the group to run. The guard may also charge in and shine their flashlight on the creature while it's chasing one of their teammates to slow the creature down and help their fellow investigators escape. Guard characters include Rinko, Jean Luc, Jin Wu, Yumi and Hannah. * [[:Category:Scout|'SCOUT]]:' Characters who leave the safety of their group to find clues on their own. They use their high Stealth stats to slink around in the darkness to cover territory and find clues quicker. This play style is high risk high reward, and those playing this role can usually expect to die before the end of the match as being alone means fellow investigators won't be nearby to save them. The goal is collect as many clues as possible before either dying or regrouping. Scout characters include Anna and Sarah. * [[:Category:Caboose|'CABOOSE]]: Characters who stay at the back of the group and use a generally long range flashlight such as the spotlight to run checks and make sure the creature isn't nearby. They're expected to keep their light on the creature for as long as possible before needing to run themselves. Keeping their light on the creature until they need to run slows down the creature, and can help fellow investigators to get away, especially ones with low Speed stats who may have trouble outrunning the monster. Caboose characters include Phileas, Chuck, and Anne Marie. The roles set simple guide lines as to how each character should be played, but is not mandatory to winning the match. The roles a specific character can fill can also vary depending on the flashlight and skin chosen, and the roles shown on each investigator's page is what role they fill in the best.